Meeting Old Friends
by Little Miss Elizabeth
Summary: Remus goes into the after life DH Spoilers and encounters some old  and very dear  friends...


**Dedication: To my little sister, Heather, whose birthday it is tomorrow. Happy birthday!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I tell you - nothing!**

Meeting Old Friends

It was like being engulfed in warm water, Remus decided, yet he could breathe freely and easily. The last thing he remembered was a flash of red light and someone calling his name. Tonks, he recalled, a tender smile coming to his face but it was soon replaced by confusion as the mist surrounding him cleared.

He appeared to be lying on the carpeted floor of a well lit living room. He shook his head to clear it from a fuzzy feeling before he was greeted by an incredulous shout of,

"Moony!"

He looked around to see the younger face of Sirius Black, in all his glory. Grinning madly, Sirius held out a hand – which he took – and helped him up, pulling him into a tight brotherly hug.

"Old chap, old buddy! What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry." Remus spun around to see an exasperated Lily Potter standing next to her beaming husband. "He was like this when everybody else first got here." Her eyes turned to Remus and she gave him a warm smile, hugging him even more tightly than Sirius.

"Even with Moody?"

She chuckled. "Good to see you."

"You too." He looked to the man beside her and was startled to see tears in James' eyes.

"Moony; stop flirting with my wife." James gave him a bear hug which Remus gladly returned. Suddenly, he spun around, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw no-one else appearing.

"So what…"

A cloud of fog engulfed the room and they heard a loud thump and a yell of pain that Remus knew as well as his own.

"Nymphadora?"

"_Remus_!?!"

The mist cleared to show a pink haired witch rubbing her leg, than launching herself at her husband. In turn, he held her so tightly that her feet left the floor. She buried her face in his chest as he kissed the top of her head, setting her down gently.

"Where… Oh."

Her face fell slightly as she realized what was happening. She set a pleasant smile on her face and held out her hand –keeping the other in Remus' - to the three stunned people in front of her.

"Nymphadora Lupin, but just call me Tonks."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Lupin? Well then, you're family." She swept Tonks into a hug.

"Nice choice Moony – if I do say so myself." James looked over her appraisingly.

"Do not look at me like that, James Potter, or I will blast off half your bottom."

"Mad-Eye told you how to do that?" Sirius asked, beaming at his friends as he in turn hugged Tonks. "Finally came to your senses, did you?"

Remus blushed while Tonks nodded and said, unabashed,

"Took a bit of convincing, but I managed."

"Tonks – why do they call you that?" James asked as they waled over to several large couches.

"Well -"

Tonks' answer was cut short as she tripped on a stray ottoman, Remus catching her with the ease of practice.

"Oops, sorry – I'm dead clumsy."

They sat, sinking into the pillows.

"Anyway, my maiden name is Tonks and that is so much _better_ than Nymphadora – of all things – so…" she trailed off as the others chuckled.

"It's good to know you had a family Moony," James teased but stopped as Remus blanched and Tonks gripped her husband's hand even more tightly.

"What?" Sirius asked; he, Lily and James leaning forward to comfort the couple.

"Teddy," Tonks whispered as her voice broke.

"Your teddy bear?" Sirius asked, confused. Tonks gave a watery chuckle and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"In a manner of speaking. Teddy – our son."

"Oh my god!" Lily squealed and threw herself at Remus and Tonks, hugging them as James and Sirius sat, speechless.

"But, Remus…"

James didn't know what to say, he was concerned. Remus laughed – a carefree delighted laugh. They had never heard him laugh like that.

"Lyropanthy can't be inherited!"

"You mean -"

"Teddy's not a werewolf!" Tonks cried.

"However," her husband said a teasing smile on his scarred face, "he is a Metamorphmagus…"

"How is that a bad thing?" Tonks asked, her own hair going blood red. She noticed James and Lily were staring. She screwed up her face in a pained expression as it returned to its normal bubblegum pink.

"Please -" Lily stopped but they could tell she had been bursting to say something since they had first arrived. "Tell us about Harry."

All three leaned forward eagerly. Warm smiles spread across Tonks and Remus' faces.

"He's Teddy's godfather." That surprised them. "He's brave, and smart, and incredibly loyal. He'd do anything for his friends, to stop anyone getting hurt." Smiles now spread across Lily, James and Sirius' faces.

"And Potters always go for redhead." Tonks added.

"Harry's got himself a girl!" James crowed. "The classic Potter charm triumphs once again!"

"And one with the best Bat Bogey hex I've every seen," Tonks added, ignoring his last comment. James put his arm around Lily.

"We like 'em feisty."

Lily protested but he held her tighter, kissing her soundly to silence her.

"Jeez, get a _room_ you two." Sirius said, disgusted, staring determinedly into the fire while Remus and Tonks copied them, saddened for their son but fortified by a chance to once again spend time with people long gone.


End file.
